


adore you

by kiwik_23



Series: markhyuck, the capable adults [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Crying, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Subspace, They love each other, Throat Fucking, Top Mark Lee (NCT), basically no plot honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwik_23/pseuds/kiwik_23
Summary: “Let me take care of you, yeah?” Mark mumbled against the skin of Donghyuck’s neck. “Let me show you how much I love you.”Donghyuck felt any residual anxiety leave his body as he nodded, sinking into the mattress. “Please.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: markhyuck, the capable adults [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716607
Comments: 14
Kudos: 500





	adore you

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a sequel to bang! but this can be read as a stand alone too because there really isn't too much plot. I'm beginning to lose my mind because of corona haha so I'm coping by writing smut about Korean boys. anyway enjoy!

Donghyuck couldn’t focus on anything. Seriously, he hadn’t gotten anything done all day. Well -- that wasn’t _exactly_ true. He avoided three meetings and procrastinated on two projects expertly. He also managed to send Mark pictures of dick during his lunch break. So, in his humble opinion, it was a pretty productive day. 

Donghyuck sighed and twirled his pen in his fingers. It was Friday, he hadn’t seen Mark in a week, and he was having serious withdrawal symptoms. He knocked his head on his desk, ignoring the concerned glance his co-worker shot his way. The whole week had gone by in slow motion and now, he was pretty sure time had stopped altogether. Donghyuck glanced at the clock. 4:30. 30 minutes to go. He dropped his head back down again and internally groaned.

He and Mark had been dating for two months now, and not to be dramatic or anything, but it had been the best two months of his entire life. Not only was the sex fucking incredible, Mark was the sweetest guy he had ever met and he put up with Donghyuck’s antics which included FaceTiming him at two in the morning to ask what his favorite color was and playing Just Dance as a workout. Honestly, Donghyuck didn’t know how he had functioned without Mark before. He wanted to spend literally every second of every day with the older, and Mark didn’t seem to mind. Donghyuck wasn’t too much for him, and it felt good to be wanted and appreciated for the first time in forever.

Donghyuck started mumbling the damn Frozen song under his breath.

30 minutes passed in what seemed like three hours, but as soon as the clock struck five, Donghyuck was sprinting out of the office as professionally as he could, and speeding home as legally as possible. Their date was at seven, Mark was taking him to some restaurant that, according to his extremely dorky boyfriend, had the best pizza in the entire world. Honestly, Donghyuck didn’t care where they went. Mark could take him to a landfill and he’d still be happy. 

He walked into his apartment feeling like he was floating, and shut the door giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. Dropping his bag next to the door, he flung his shoes in random directions and plopped down on the couch, hitting the FaceTime button on Mark’s contact eagerly. It only rang twice before the screen connected and Mark’s face popped up on his phone.

“You know you’re going to see me in two hours right?” The older’s voice crackled through the screen. Donghyuck could tell from the buildings in the background and the way the screen shook that Mark was walking home. 

“Yeah, well, I wanted to see you now too.” Donghyuck smiled, his heart clenching in a way it hadn’t in a long time.

Mark grinned back at him. “I miss you too, loser.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop motherfucking butterflies from rising in his stomach. “Whatever, dork. On a scale from landfill to palace, how fancy is this pizza?”

Mark raised his eyebrows in some semblance of confusion. “Honestly baby, what the fuck.”

Donghyuck just eyed him through the camera and tapped his feet together on the couch. “That’s not an answer.”

Mark sighed and chuckled. “I’m not quite sure how to describe it on that kind of scale, but um, Chili’s? Olive Garden? Just dress like you normally would. Fancy isn’t really my thing.”

Donghyuck nodded. “See, you understood the scale, dummy. Fancy isn’t my thing either. I think I own one pair of dress pants.”

Mark bit his lip and Donghyuck heard him fumble with his keys. “I know. I’ve seen your closet. The amount of sweatshirts you own is ridiculous.”

Donghyuck just shrugged. “Comfort is important to me. Also, like half of my collection is yours.”

“I know. I think I have one sweatshirt left.” Mark sighed, clearly propping his phone up and putting things away. “Two hours, Duckie. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

The younger scoffed. “You mean, walk me up?”

Mark groaned and ran a hand down his face. “Baby, we’ve had this conversation before. I am not buying a car just to live out your sexual fantasies. _You_ have a car to do that in.”

Donghyuck huffed and sucked on his cheeks before standing up and padding his way over to his room. “Fuck you, Mark. My sexual fantasies are literally the most important thing in the world.”

Mark smiled into the camera. “Uh-huh. I’ll see you soon.”

Donghyuck made a face. “Yeah, yeah. Oh! Sweatshirt?”

The older shook his head slightly, still grinning. “Yes, a sweatshirt is fine. Bye, baby.”

Donghyuck bid him goodbye and threw his phone onto his bed. He rummaged through his closet, finding one of Mark’s big sweatshirts and changing into it. He decided to keep his jeans on from before, shrugging at himself in the mirror. He glanced over at his makeup, frowning, but knowing that Mark fucking loved when he wore eyeliner. He put the finishing touches on his Chili’s/Olive Garden appropriate look and trudged back to the living room to watch some mindless Netflix for a while. 

Two hours later, and Donghyuck was basically losing his mind. He was bored of Netflix, but he was too lazy to do anything productive, and he felt bad harassing his boyfriend through text messages, but he was pretty sure he couldn’t wait another second. Just as he was about to throw his phone out the window, he heard a knock on his door and squealed in excitement. 

He regretted it immediately after and muttered an ‘ew’ at himself before he opened the door to Mark’s gorgeous fucking face. “Thank God. I was going to throw my phone out the window.”

Mark blinked twice before glancing at the open window, shaking his head and pulling Donghyuck into a hug. “Well, I’m here now.”

Donghyuck melted into Mark’s arms and pressed his nose into the older’s neck. He loved the smell of Mark’s soap, and he loved the feeling of Mark’s body pressed against his. He pulled away just enough to attach his lips to his boyfriend’s, who smiled into his mouth. “You did miss me.”

Donghyuck hummed softly. “Duh, idiot.” Then he pulled away, ran to grab his phone off the window sill and laced his fingers with Mark’s. “Let’s go get the best pizza in the entire world.”

Mark’s eyes widened. “Bro, no joke, it’s so fucking good.”

“Bro, no joke, you stick your dick in my ass, so you can’t call me bro.”

  
  


Mark was so fucking cute. The way he smiled around the pizza in his mouth, the way he held Donghyuck’s hand across the table and played footsie with him underneath it. Donghyuck was slowly losing his shit, his heart clenching in that strangely familiar way and butterflies beating at his stomach. One four letter word kept repeating itself at the back of his mind, but he did his best to ignore it. He told himself to just enjoy the date and not make too much out of it in his head.

“What are you thinking about, Duckie?” Mark asked, rubbing his thumb over his boyfriend’s hand.

“Oh, nothing.” Donghyuck smiled. “I’m just happy to be with you again.”

Mark smiled softly and took a sip from his water. “It’s only been a week. And you call me at least three times a day.”

Donghyuck pouted and gave Mark a look. “Yeah.”

Mark hummed, squinting in the way he did when he knew Donghyuck was overthinking something. Donghyuck tried to avoid eye-contact and dodge the older’s question, but he knew he couldn’t really avoid that stare.

Giving in, he asked. “Does it bother you that I call you?” 

Mark grabbed his other hand and squeezed them, staring at him like nothing else mattered. “Are you kidding me? I love when you call me, Duckie. Admittedly, it is slightly less enjoyable at two in the morning but it doesn’t bother me at all.” Donghyuck’s cheeks heated up and he bit his lip, smiling down at his plate. “Honestly baby, I’d wake up everyday at unGodly hours if it meant I got to spend them with you.”

Donghyuck picked his head up, ignoring the squeeze of his heart, the way his stomach dropped, the blood that rushed south at the older’s words. “Fuck, Mark.”

The older grinned wickedly at him, waving their server over and paying the bill. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

  
  


“See, this is where the car comes in handy.” Donghyuck muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his pants and practically dragging his boyfriend down the street.

Mark rolled his eyes, glanced behind them to make sure no one was there, and then pulled the smaller to him, connecting their lips. Donghyuck ignored the fact that they were literally standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and leaned into the other, pressing their hips together and whining softly. Mark smiled into his mouth and dropped his hands lower on his waist before pulling away. “One more block sweetheart.”

Donghyuck groaned and continued dragging Mark down the sidewalk, muttering all the way, until they reached Mark’s building. Mark pulled his keys out and unlocked the door, pushing Donghyuck inside and almost immediately taking the smaller boy’s sweatshirt off. Donghyuck giggled in anticipation, knowing this scene all too well. Mark would get that stupid grin on his face, he’d tease him and leave marks all across his torso, then he’d drag Donghyuck to his bedroom and fuck him until he cried. His stomach clenched as Mark kissed down his neck, and his hands flew to his boyfriend’s hair, tugging softly. 

Mark bit at his collarbones, his hands squeezing his hips tightly. Donghyuck dropped his head back, moaning quietly and letting the older continue lower down his chest. He loved the feeling of having Mark this close, loved the way his boyfriend dropped to his knees in front of him and pressed kisses into his hip bones. Donghyuck loved the way the older’s hair felt in his fingers, loved the jittery rumble of his stomach and the squeeze of his heart inside his chest every time Mark whispered sweet nothings into his hot skin. God, he loved the way Mark made him lose himself, felt himself falling into nothing, his only focus how good he felt and how much he loved everything about Mark.

How much he loved Mark.

With his mind already clouding over from the feeling of Mark on him for the first time in a week, Donghyuck found himself not caring about anything. The rational part of his brain had momentarily shut off or something, because he wasn’t holding himself back like he usually did in fear of saying something he would regret. As Mark slipped his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and tugged, leaving purpling marks in his wake, Donghyuck gave in. His eyes fluttered shut, head still thrown back, fingers loosening in his boyfriend’s hair to smooth over it instead of grab. 

“God, Mark, I love you so much.”

The words tumbled out of his mouth before reason could kick back in. Donghyuck felt Mark tense and freeze at his waist, the hot breaths ceasing on his skin. The pause made Donghyuck snap back to reality, to the words he’d just said and the reaction he had been afraid of. His hands dropped out of Mark’s hair and flew to cover his mouth. He took a shaky step back, wide eyes staring down at his boyfriend who looked equally as surprised, frozen in his previous position on his knees. The older glanced up at Donghyuck to see a stray tear fall down the boy’s cheek and that’s what spurred him into action. 

“Oh no, baby,” Mark jumped to his feet, stepping into Donghyuck’s space and pulling him into a hug. “Don’t cry, you don’t have to cry.”

Donghyuck bit his lip behind the hands that still covered his mouth as Mark ran a soothing hand down his back. 

“I love you too, you know.”

Mark pushed the younger away just enough to take his hands off his face and kiss him softly, letting him melt into his chest. Donghyuck whimpered into Mark’s mouth, hands gripping the other’s biceps tightly. The words hadn’t really registered in his head, they just floated around spreading a new kind of warmth through his body. His heart was still pounding in his chest, somewhere he was overthinking everything that just happened, analyzing it, but Mark’s mouth on his and his hands sliding over the curve of his ass distracted him. 

They separated and Mark pressed his forehead against Donghyuck’s, bringing his hands up to cup his face. He smiled softly and chuckled, breath fanning out across the younger’s face smelling like the gum he had impulsively chewed after their meal. Donghyuck let him do whatever he wanted, the look in his boyfriend’s eyes bringing that painful feeling back into his chest -- that painful feeling that he could now admit was stupid fucking love.

“Donghyuck, you never have to be afraid of telling me how you feel. Seriously,” Mark brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. “I’m never going to reject you. I love you so fucking much, it’s not even funny.”

Donghyuck nodded slowly, knowing Mark was telling the truth. The bratty part of his brain, though, had other thoughts and he smirked slightly. When he spoke, the breathless, quietness of his own voice shocked him, not matching what he expected in his head. “You rejected parkour.”

Mark threw his head back and laughed, the sound calming the shaking in Donghyuck’s body. “Yes, I did. I rejected the dumbest idea you’ve ever had.”

Donghyuck pouted. “If you love me, you’ll do parkour with me.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “I love you enough to not let you do parkour. That should tell you something.”

Then, without a warning Mark was leaning back in and licking into the younger’s mouth, rolling his hips in the process. His actions made Donghyuck remember the fucking tent in his pants that got him into this mess in the first place and whined, reciprocating desperately. Mark pulled off, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand and tugging him softly into the bedroom. He helped the younger lay down on the bed before pulling his shirt over his head and climbing over the smaller boy, watching fondly as Donghyuck slipped back under.

He ran a gentle hand down the younger’s torso to the inside of his jean-clad thigh and squeezed. “Let me take care of you, yeah?” Mark mumbled against the skin of Donghyuck’s neck. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Donghyuck felt any residual anxiety leave his body as he nodded, sinking into the mattress. “Please.”

Mark kissed him once, a chaste press against the other’s lips before leaning back and undoing the button and zipper on Donghyuck’s jeans. He slid them off slowly, knowing his boyfriend was watching with as much intent as his foggy mind could. Once he got them off, he started on his own, hating the scratching feeling and the tightness around his length. He threw them somewhere, not really caring, and spread Donghyuck’s legs so he could position himself in between them. 

Teasingly, he ran his fingers up the younger’s thighs, pausing at his dick, and then continuing upward ignoring the way Donghyuck squirmed. Mark took the time to admire his boyfriend, small hands sliding over the sheets, eyes glassy, the liner he had put on earlier messy from his previous tears. He let out soft pants with every pass of Mark’s hands, making the older slowly start to lose his composure, happy he was the only one who got to see Donghyuck look like this.

He decided to give in to his own impatience and let his hands drop back to Donghyuck’s inner thighs. Donghyuck whined softly and rolled his hips up into the touch, waiting for Mark to give him what he wanted.

“I know, sweetheart,” Mark murmured, finally reaching into Donghyuck’s underwear and wrapping his fist around the other’s cock. Donghyuck keened, pushing up into the pleasure and letting his mouth drop open in a silent moan. “I won’t tease you anymore.”

One hand stroking Donghyuck’s cock, Mark managed to get the boy’s underwear off with the other. He thumbed over the head, pressing on the slit the way he knew Donghyuck liked. The younger groaned, head tipping back on the sheets. Mark’s hands on him felt so good, the way his rough fingers ran over his sensitive skin and squeezed. Mark was so good with his hands, and Donghyuck appreciated it in his sexed up brain each time Mark rubbed him the right way.

Suddenly, he felt a warm wetness envelop his cock, and he choked on a moan as his head snapped up and Mark went down on him. The older looked amazing with his cock in his mouth, lips stretched around it, and a smile still on them. 

Donghyuck gulped down the arousal in his throat, trying to decide what he wanted through the nothing in his mind and the pleasure in his abdomen. Carefully, he sat himself up and pulled Mark’s mouth off his dick. Mark cocked his head to the side, clearly confused, but Donghyuck just pushed the older in the direction of the mattress, trying to summon the strength to maneuver his boyfriend the way he wanted. 

Mark stopped his efforts, holding Donghyuck’s shoulders. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Donghyuck paused to take a breath and stop the spinning in his head. “Wanna blow you.”

This time Mark groaned and dropped himself into Donghyuck’s previous spot after pulling off his boxers and throwing them, not unlike how he’d thrown his pants a minute ago. Donghyuck practically drooled at the sight of his boyfriend’s dick like it was his first time seeing it. It was red and angry looking from being neglected since the end of dinner, and all Donghyuck wanted to do was fucking choke on it. He plopped down between Mark’s legs ungracefully and impatiently wrapped his hand around it, imitating the movement Mark had done to him moments before. The older groaned softly, tucking his hands behind his head lazily and staring down at Donghyuck. 

It spurred him on to know Mark’s gaze was on him, made him want to be good for him, made him want to please him. Donghyuck took his cock into his mouth easily, jaw dropping open and tongue licking up a vein on the side. His hand covered what he couldn’t reach, bobbing in time with his head.

“Holy shit, Duckie,” Mark moaned, removing a hand from his head and dropping it down to dig into Donghyuck’s neck. “So fucking pretty for me, so fucking good.”

Donghyuck whimpered at the praise, the words going straight to his dick and his hazy brain. He gave into Mark’s nails in his skin, letting the older shove him down further on his cock. His throat burned a little, the feeling of the head just pressing against the back of his throat leaving him on the edge of gagging. Mark kept mumbling praises, calling Donghyuck pretty, cute, telling him he’s a good boy, that he’s so proud of him and Donghyuck lets himself go completely. 

He drops the hand on the base of Mark’s dick and rests both of them on the older’s thighs instead. With a glance up at Mark to make sure he’s watching, Donghyuck drops all the way down on his cock, swallowing him whole. It hurts, Mark’s dick isn’t _huge_ , but it's big enough, and Donghyuck has a pretty strong gag reflex, but he fights past it, enjoying the blown out look across Mark’s face too much to think about the pain in his throat. 

Mark petted Donghyuck’s hair while panting, and Donghyuck steeled himself, dropping down over and over, his nose hitting Mark’s hips each time. Tears started welling in his eyes and when he blinked, they spilled over onto his cheeks, whispered sobs muffled by the cock in his mouth. Mark swallows quickly, taps the younger’s cheek once, silently asking him if he’s okay. 

Donghyuck blinks his eyes shut and nods, his heart seizing violently in his chest from the way Mark took care of him. So when Mark accidently thrusts his hips up into Donghyuck’s mouth, he doesn’t complain or protest even when Mark apologizes furiously and pulls him off to make sure he’s not hurt.

Donghyuck shakes his head in Mark’s hands cupped around his cheeks. “F-fine. ‘M fine.”

“Baby --”

Donghyuck cut him off quickly, reaching up to tug on Mark's wrists. “Just -- I wanna choke on your dick. Please, please, I’ve been good, lemme --”

Mark stopped him with a kiss, sighing into his mouth sweetly before disconnecting them and pushing Donghyuck back down to give him what he wanted. The younger shot him a dazed, happy smile and dropped himself back between Mark’s legs, wasting no time in swallowing him down. 

The older gulped, propping himself up and watching his dick disappear down Donghyuck’s throat. The smaller boy looked so into it, trying so hard to please him -- red lips wrapped around his cock, glassy eyes overflowing tears down his cheeks, mouth spilling soft moans. He kept going harder, trying to get what he wanted by himself. Mark knew, still internally debating, but when Donghyuck stared up at him he couldn’t help but give in. 

Pushing himself against the headboard, Mark reached down and tangled his fingers in Donghyuck’s hair. He tugged softly, cocking his head in silent question to which the younger nodded enthusiastically. Finally, Mark sucked in a breath and thrusted up, burying himself in Donghyuck’s throat. 

Donghyuck’s eyes rolled back in his head, nails scratching at the older’s thighs. His throat was on fire, burning from the drag of Mark’s cock on his tongue. He was struggling to reciprocate, not really sure what to do with himself if anything. He tensed with every thrust -- loving it and hating it simultaneously. 

Mark noticed Donghyuck’s struggle and patted his hair. “Relax, baby. You can let go, I’ll take care of you.”

The words sent a shiver down Donghyuck’s spine, and he did just that. He stopped fighting against his cloudy mind and dropped into it instead, jaw going slack around Mark who only fucked him faster. Donghyuck couldn’t stop himself from drooling, saliva spilling over his lips and down the shaft of Mark’s cock. The only remaining thought in his head was Mark -- how good Mark felt, how sweet Mark was, how much he loved him. He let him do whatever he wanted, let him fuck his throat raw until he couldn’t even hold his head up anymore and his thrusts became erratic.

“Baby, that’s enough.” Mark groaned and tugged at Donghyuck’s hair, trying to pull him off. Donghyuck’s eyes blinked open slowly and he shook his head, taking him in deeper. “No, Hyuck, I’m gonna cum, baby, you gotta stop now--”

Donghyuck listened, a happy smile on his fucked out face and a head full of pride as he popped off Mark’s dick and climbed up his body to straddle his hips and kiss the older. 

“You’re too good at that for your own sake.” Mark mumbled, wiping a stray strand of saliva off his lips as he moved away.

Donghyuck giggled, hands trailing over Mark’s chest. He sighed softly, gazing into the older’s eyes like a love-sick newlywed on their honeymoon. “I love you.”

Mark beamed back at him. “I love you too, beautiful.”

Donghyuck bit his lip and leaned into the praise, mind swirling in a bliss full of nothing. Mark rubbed a circle into his hip. The room was quiet save for their heavy breathing and the soft whirr of the heat turning on and off. Donghyuck felt different today, the bubble previously in his stomach rising up into his throat. He felt like crying -- didn’t realize he really was until Mark was hugging him and whispering in his ear, comforting. 

“Do you want to stop, Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck shook his head in the crook of Mark’s neck, breathing him in. “No, please, I want you to, to --”

The older squeezed him, petting him softly. “Keep going, babe. Tell me what you want.”

Donghyuck mumbled something unintelligible into Mark’s skin, to which the older laughed softly and encouraged him. “Remember? You can tell me anything, I won’t make fun of you.”

His heart was pounding in his chest, mind muddled but he managed an embarrassed whisper. “Make love to me. Please.”

Mark sucked in a breath, his stomach dropping in attraction as he held his boyfriend tighter. “I’ve got you baby.”

Carefully, Mark laid him down on the mattress, lifting his hips to stuff a pillow underneath. Donghyuck closed his eyes, relaxing into the sheets as Mark dug in the nightstand. The older’s warm hands came back to his thighs, spreading them apart. Then, a finger -- cool from lube -- was tracing around Donghyuck’s entrance, making him suck in a breath in anticipation. Mark mouthed up the smaller boy’s thighs as he pressed the first digit inside to the knuckle. 

Donghyuck exhaled softly at the feeling, familiar, but different in execution. Usually Mark teased him, only putting in half or not moving his fingers at all until Donghyuck begged for it. Usually, Mark stretched him open quickly, impatiently (even though he never admitted it). This was different, slow, careful -- Mark was treating Donghyuck like he was some kind of precious item, needing protection and care and he couldn’t deny the fact that he liked it. A lot.

Just before Donghyuck got restless, Mark added another finger, scissoring them and pressing them in deeper until he hit his sweet spot. Donghyuck’s back arched off the bed, eyes fluttering open to blink at the ceiling and jaw dropping in a moan. His mind was empty, he was too far in to think anymore or tell Mark what he wanted. He could only lay there and take whatever Mark gave him, could only hope that Mark knew what he wanted.

Fortunately, Mark was really good at reading his mind. The older pressed a final kiss to the juncture between his thigh and his groin and then sat up and withdrew the digits from Donghyuck’s hole. The younger whimpered in loss, and wordlessly Mark understood, ran a gentle hand down his torso and lined himself up. 

“Ready, sweetheart?”

Donghyuck did his best to nod and look Mark in the eyes. Laughing quietly, Mark sheathed himself in the younger’s heat until their hips met. Donghyuck was always tight, and it drove Mark crazy in the best way. The younger let out a string of whines and whimpers, hands struggling to find purchase on the sheets. Mark watched his boyfriend’s face contort in pleasure, satisfied with the reaction before leaning down to connect their lips. It was sloppy, but not in a sex-crazed way, rather in a lazy and -- as cheesy as it sounded even in Donghyuck’s vacant mind -- loving way. Mark kissed him like the world was ending around them, and Donghyuck was the only thing that could save him. In an attempt to reciprocate, the younger managed to lift a hand and tug on Mark’s wrist. 

The older smiled against his mouth before leaning back and twining their fingers together on the sheets. He rolled his hips leisurely into Donghyuck, soaking in the moans the younger let out with each one. Gradually, he began to pick up the pace, fucking his boyfriend faster, harder, deeper, until the only sounds in the room were skin slapping skin and loud moans. 

Donghyuck whimpered and stuck out his lower lip, every hit of Mark’s cock on his prostate driving him exponentially closer to the edge, and every drag against his walls leaving him in a mindless haze. He clutched at Mark’s hand, writhed as much as he could on the sheets, wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist with the little strength he had left. He felt so fucking good, euphoric, it was almost starting to be too much. 

Mark’s sweet praises and the pleasure boiling in the pit of his stomach were too good, and he let tears fall freely down his face, let sobs spill over his lips. With his free hand he reached up to wipe them away, coming back with black streaks on his fingers from his messy eyeliner. Mark shushed him, told him he was being so _good,_ and he couldn’t take it anymore. He choked out something that was meant to be an ‘I love you’ but came out as a whimper and a sob. Mark understood though, wiped his tears away as his hips started to stutter against the other’s ass.

“I love you too, Hyuckie.” The older smiled. “Cum for me, I’ll take care of you.”

And Donghyuck’s back arched, chest heaving, mind blanking as he came across his own chest, Mark’s name on his tongue. The older groaned, thrusting into him a few more times before bottoming out and spilling inside. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend in exhaustion for a moment, basking in the post-sex haze that coursed through his veins. Then, he propped himself back up and pulled out, his cum dripping down Donghyuck’s ass.

Donghyuck was staring up at the ceiling, still panting quietly. His grip on Mark’s hand had loosened, but he refused to let go, liking the comfort it gave him. His head was pleasantly buzzed, warmth spreading through his body. Somewhere, in the corner of his vision he saw Mark moving around, heard him humming something under his breath, felt a washcloth run over his skin. He felt really good. The bed dipped to his side and he tipped his head a little to look over at his boyfriend who was now wearing sweatpants and a big, cheesy smile.

“Hey, there.”

Donghyuck smiled back lazily, making grabby hands toward Mark. The older gave in to him and leaned down, sneaking his arms under the smaller’s body and hugging him tightly. Donghyuck hummed happily, eyes falling shut again against the other’s shoulder.

“Let me dress you, yeah? You’re gonna get cold.” Mark’s voice was soft in his ear and he nodded, letting the older prop him up against the headboard, pull underwear up his legs and Mark’s final clean sweatshirt over his head.

Mark tucked Donghyuck’s legs into the comforter and snuck in next to him, pulling him down to rest on his chest. He combed his fingers through the boy’s hair, cuddling him closer and kissing his forehead. Mark’s gentle touches slowly brought Donghyuck back from his numb mind, and he pressed his face into the older’s chest. After a while of contemplating in silence, Mark forced himself to ask.

“Were you afraid of telling me?”

Donghyuck scrunched his brow at the words, confused as to what Mark was referring. The more he came out of his trance, the more sense it started to make though, and when he realized, he tucked his face into Mark’s arm hoping he wouldn’t see the red tint covering his cheeks.

Mark hummed thoughtfully, reaching down to throw one of Donghyuck’s legs over his hip. “You were, weren’t you?”

Donghyuck buried himself further, relaxing into the hold. “Obviously, dummy.”

“Why?”

Donghyuck sucked in a breath, hesitating, but Mark remained quiet, awaiting an answer. Eventually he gave in, never one to stay silent for long. “I guess I was just afraid of your reaction or something. I didn’t want to be rejected.”

Mark squeezed his waist with an arm and tugged his chin up and out of his chest with the other. He stared into Donghyuck’s eyes with a look that the younger didn’t recognize. His face was set seriously, different than his usual dorky smile or even the dark gaze of arousal. “You never have to be afraid of telling me anything. I love you so much, Lee Donghyuck, it fucking hurts.”

Donghyuck smiled at him and leaned up to kiss Mark happily. His heart clenched in his chest and the ever-present butterflies remained in his stomach, but they didn’t hurt so much any more. In fact, Donghyuck liked the way they swirled up his chest and thought maybe he would be willing to have them there permanently if it meant he got to spend all his time with Mark. 

“God, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely unbetaed and I am really good at run-on sentences and rushing my writing haha


End file.
